Léto
by Ocee
Summary: Ils sont nos ombres. Le tribut de nos excès de supériorité. Ils sont placés dans l'ombre sans pouvoir rien y faire. Trop peu nombreux pour s'indigner eux-mêmes. Alors pour eux, pour Léto, toi ma fille chérie. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. xX Participation au concours Indignez-vous ! lancé par Saam sur HPF Xx


**Léto**

* * *

**Note d'histoire** : Ce texte est ma participation au concours Indignez-vous ! de Saam lancé sur HPF. Finie sur le fil et sans internet, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la relire et elle aurait sans doute mérité d'être plus travaillée mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :)

Ses consignes principales étaient :

Bon voilà. On a tous quelques chose qui nous révolte particulièrement, une cause perdue qui nous tient à cœur, ou même une cause pas si perdue que ça qui mérite juste qu'on s'y intéresse. Et puis avec tout ce qui se passe dans le monde, on a même plutôt deux fois qu'une, l'occasion d'être indignés. Alors voilà, pour tout ceux qui s'énervent devant leur télévision, en lisant le journal, dans les transports en communs ou au travail, devant l'impolitesse de certains, l'injustice du système, ou même parce que un sans papier s'est fait dégagé devant leurs yeux, que 120 civils sont morts dans la nuit en Syrie, ou qu'une mamie avec son sac de courses de dix kilos traverse la route seule, ou que le 4X4 de leur crétin de voisin pollue plus qu'une usine chinoise à l'heure de pointe, ou que le dernier panda de Tanzanie a été tué par un car de touristes, pour reprendre les mots de Stéphane Hessel, indignez-vous !

Donc voilà, je vous propose un concours pour parlez de ce qui vous révolte tout en gardant comme cadre l'univers crée par JKR et ses personnages.

Ses contraintes principales :

- Votre texte devra faire entre 1000 et 12000 mots, développez votre idée mais gardez en tête que tout le monde n'est pas vacciné contre la flemingite aiguë.

- Votre histoire doit être bien contextualisée dans l'univers d'HP, donc plutôt que d'écrire sur le prix du pétrole, écrivez sur celui de la poudre de cheminette qui a explosé après la guerre.

- Les OC sont autorisés mais pareil qu'en haut, il faut qu'il soit bien liés avec l'univers d'HP

- Toutes les époques sont acceptées

- Les personnages ne sont pas exclusifs

**Disclaimer :** vous reconnaîtrez bien évidemment ce qui appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction )

* * *

**Léto**

Je te regarde et mon cœur se serre.

Amour. Culpabilité. Peine. Colère.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour éprouver autant de sentiments mêlés. Contradictoires. Confus. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour de ta naissance. Joie. Fierté. Les mêmes qui m'avaient saisi à celle de ton frère – un fils, la chair de ma chair ! un héritier comme il se devait – et toutefois tellement plus encore. Émotion forte, indicible. C'était une fille. Ma fille. Ma toute petite et magnifique fille. Amour ?

Je savais, pourtant, à quel point l'amour d'un parent pouvait tout surpasser. J'avais connu celui de ma mère. Brave. Indestructible. Moins celui de mon père. Manifesté différemment. Je pensais approcher le premier avec mon propre fils, ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Et voilà que toi, petite chose, venais tout bouleverser.

Je te regarde et mon cœur saigne.

Je t'aime, c'est indéniable.

Et ce doit être parce que je t'aime tellement que je te déteste tout autant aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, comme j'aimerais y être indifférent. Comme je regrette ces pensées à peine m'ont-elles effleuré. Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis le seul responsable, paraît-il. Toujours ces fautes, mes fautes, qui me poursuivent. Je le sais, inutile de nier. Rédemption, karma… peu importe à quoi je crois. J'aurais préféré que le sort s'acharne sur moi sans t'impliquer toi. Pour la première fois, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas là. Parce qu'à l'instant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Je le sais, me fustige sitôt y avoir songé. Je me déteste de penser ça. M'en veux. En veux à la terre entière.

Je suis ton père.

J'ai le droit de pleurer pour toi, pour nous. Mais pas de t'accabler.

Je suis un lâche. Je l'ai assez été. Je me dégoûte mais il ne tient qu'à moi de me révolter.

De changer.

* * *

Tu me regardes et ton visage se ferme.

Appréhension. Honte. Tristesse.

Tu n'as probablement jamais été aussi insouciante que je l'aurais voulu. Fardeau du nom. Renaissance attendue. Place du second, que je n'ai jamais connue. Tu aurais dû, pourtant, être protégée de toutes ces foutaises. Tu aurais dû me rappeler ce à quoi j'aspirais à ton âge. Ce à quoi tu avais droit. Te construire sans ce poids, qu'est de naître Malefoy. Grandeur. Puissance. Arrogance.

Comme tu devais souffrir, de ne rien pouvoir faire. D'attendre patiemment. D'y croire.

Tu me regardes et ton visage se tourne.

Tu évites mes prunelles, crains leur jugement. Tu redoutes plus que tout… quoi, d'ailleurs ? Mon courroux ? Être reniée ? Mon silence ?

Tu attends la sentence. Fais de ton mieux pour retenir tes larmes. Tu pâlis plus encore qu'à l'annonce du verdict. Tu n'as sans doute pas réalisé pleinement alors. Mais à mesure que mon silence s'éternise malgré moi, ton malaise croît. Tu dois t'en vouloir. Impuissante. Indigne. Tu n'y peux pourtant rien. Tu dois me détester de rester muet, et prier pour que je ne te déteste pas.

Tu es ma fille, après tout.

Même déboussolée par ce coup du sort, tu dois espérer que ce ne soit pas la fin. Espérer que tu puisses encore agir contre ce destin. Qu'une solution existe. Que tu pourras…

Changer.

* * *

Elle te regarde et sa main se serre dans la mienne.

Force. Compassion.

Son autre main se serre probablement dans la tienne également. Elle ne t'abandonnera jamais, elle t'aime trop pour cela. Comme elle m'aimait trop moi aussi quand personne n'était là.

Évidemment, le choc a été grand pour elle aussi.

Au mot lâché, d'un geste lent et délicat, elle a porté l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Comme pour mieux retenir l'horreur qui la traversait, son désarroi, le cri d'effroi qui, de toute façon, n'aurait jamais franchi ses lèvres, sa gorge. C'est le genre d'annonce qui assomme, laisse sans voix, au moins le temps de la digérer.

Mais bien vite, elle a repris contenance. Bien plus vite que moi, muet encore maintenant.

Elle a prononcé quelques mots qui semblaient couler de source, à propos d'amour qui devrait redoubler. Et comme toujours, elle avait raison. À ses paroles, mon cœur a gonflé, s'est gorgé d'amour pour toi, cette fille que j'avais tant attendue et tant adorée.

Elle est ta mère.

Alors elle te regarde, et elle est fière.

Elle sait que ce ne sera pas facile. Que beaucoup vont te tourner le dos. Que les obstacles seront nombreux à surmonter. Mais elle sait aussi que ce ne sera pas à toi de changer. Ce sont les autres, qui devront évoluer.

* * *

Il te regarde et il te sourit.

Adoration. Protection.

Il ne se rend sans doute pas compte de tout ce que cela implique. Mais il connaît déjà assez notre monde pour savoir que certains t'en excluront. Il doit se sentir un peu coupable d'avoir fait tant de démonstrations sous tes yeux ébahis. Il voulait t'aider, te pousser à lui ressembler. Il ne savait pas que tu ne pouvais pas. L'air un peu coupable, il te prend la main. Lui aussi sera toujours là. À tes côtés.

Il est ton frère, après tout.

C'est son rôle de te protéger. Depuis le premier jour, il a été conquis. Il t'adore et continuera à t'admirer, quelle que soit ta voie. Qu'importe que la magie ne te soutienne pas. Lui sera toujours là pour toi. Il ne voit rien à modifier.

* * *

Nous franchissons les portes de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste et la lumière nous éblouit.

Des balades en famille, nous en faisons régulièrement. D'ordinaire, nous aimons nous promener sous ces premiers rayons de soleil qui annoncent l'été, inondés de cette bonne humeur qui imprègne l'air à l'arrivée des beaux jours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Nous n'en profitons pas. Nous ne pouvons pas.

Aujourd'hui, nous voyons les sourires heureux des gens que nous croisons. Nous entendons les rires des enfants. Mais nous subissons. Nous les subissons. Nous subissons le bonheur des autres, leur joie, leur légèreté, alors que notre monde vient de s'effondrer. Et tandis que nous nous tassons sur nous-mêmes, comme honteux de notre malheur et meurtris par ces manifestations d'euphorie, nous nous interrogeons. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi joyeux alors que la tristesse nous envahit ? Comment peuvent-ils continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était alors que nous sommes accablés ?

Nous avons envie de leur crier d'arrêter. De leur hurler que leurs rires nous écorchent les oreilles. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pouvons-nous ?

Après tout, nous ne sommes peut-être pas seuls.

Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous sommes peu. Mais nous existons. Nous, ces familles de sorciers qui voient l'un de leurs membres injustement mis de côté.

Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé que celui puisse nous arriver. Mais intouchable, personne ne l'est. Et plus que jamais, nous comprenons cette volonté, ce besoin d'égalité.

Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Ne restons pas ici les bras croisés, révoltons-nous. De quoi avons-nous peur ? Sommes-nous à ce point terrifiés de l'image que nous renvoyons ? Ne pouvons-nous pas relever la tête et révéler au monde notre opinion ?

Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle souffre. Nous ne voulons pas souffrir. Nous savons que certains voudront briser notre famille. Mais nous résisterons.

Nous voulons que tous ouvrent les yeux, même si nous comptions parmi leurs rangs.

Nous nous valons tous. Alors indignons-nous !

* * *

Et vous, indignez-vous avec nous ! Défenseurs des créatures en tout genre et autres causes perdues. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rugi pour cette cause-là ? Pourquoi reste-t-elle dans l'ombre, comme un tabou ? Pourquoi s'occuper d'elfes, d'animaux et de justice quand nos propres enfants sont ainsi rejetés ? Aidez-nous ! Indignez-vous !

* * *

Ils sont nos ombres. Le tribut de nos excès de supériorité. Ils sont placés dans l'ombre sans pouvoir rien y faire. Trop peu nombreux pour s'indigner eux-mêmes.

* * *

Alors pour eux, Cracmols involontaires. Pour Léto, toi ma fille chérie.

Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire.

Je m'indigne !

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit texte. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient d'où vient le prénom Léto, avec Asteria et Scorpius Hyperion, y'avait de la mythologie dans l'air et j'ai trouvé que Léto (cf sa page wikipedia) collait bien à la situation...


End file.
